Against The Deal
by Magicwolf360
Summary: The last part of The Deal trilogy. All or nothing. Can Mabel and the others save Dipper? Does Dipper want to be saved? Check out the first two parts, The Deal and The Rescue on my profile. Rated T for extremely paranoid author.


**Wow, the third installment of my little trilogy. I loved making this, and if you have any suggestions for future stories, please speak up :). I'm totally open to making another Gravity Falls fic, but if you don't speak out that you want another, then I won't know what to do. So leave a review. And read The Deal and The Rescue or you probably won't understand what's happening. They can be found on my profile. That being said... enjoy! :D**

It had been a couple of minutes since they left. Dipper tried peering through the crack in the door, but from his strained position, he couldn't see anything. After a few more seconds of struggling against the duct tape, he started looking for a way to escape. In his mind, Bill called out.

"Come on, Pine tree! Use that crazy IQ of yours!"

Dipper rolled his eyes. What did his master _think_ he was trying to do? Another gaze of the room and he spotted something on Grunkle Stan's desk. A smile crossed his face as he scooted the chair over and fumbled with the device. A pocket knife.

* * *

Ford was handing out small machines. They were round with red and blue lights flashing. Mabel put it on curiously and gasped and her whole face was transformed. Now she looked like a little old woman with no braces, but large glasses. Wendy was a guy, Ford looked twenty, and Stan looked even older than before. He stared at Ford sourly.

"I just happened to look older?"

His brother smiled innocently and shrugged. Stan was about to say something else, but let it drop. They all turned their attention to the pyramid. Mabel took care of getting inside with her grappling hook. Just like before, she shot forward and when she reached the top, she threw it back down. When everyone was up, they walked straight into the open. Bill was sitting on his throne, watching his monsters have the time of their lives. One screamed out, which caught all of their attention. Bill floated up to see that Wendy had knocked 8-ball unconscious and was smirking. The triangle demon glowed a crimson red as he held up a hand.

"Did you seriously just break into _my_ pyramid and attack one of _my_ friends?! Who do you think you are?!"

Wendy winced as she was suddenly plucked from the ground by an invisible force. Mabel looked at her great-uncle. He gave a curt nod, and the three of them jumped out from behind a boulder. Bill turned to them in surprise and screamed out. Lasers shot from his hand, just narrowly missing them. He held up his hand and the four of them levitated. Bill grew in size, his voice becoming deep and booming.

"You think you can defeat me? You are all nothing! I could obliterate you right here with no second thought!"

"Bill! Wait!"

Mabel gasped as Dipper entered the scene. Bill looked at him curiously. Turning from Dipper to the small group, he started chuckling. Picking Ford out of the group, he leaned back nonchalantly.

"Nice try, IQ. If it weren't for Pine tree, I might've done something regretful."

Ford blinked and turned off the machine on his neck. Dipper smiled triumphantly and stood next to Bill.

"Good work, Pine tree. You just promoted yourself to powerful servant."

Dipper's smile grew wider. He began glowing as a whole set of abilities was given to him. Mabel's head hung as she turned off her own device. They had failed... she had failed. She looked up at her brother sadly.

"You have to remember all the good times."

"Really? All I remember is being picked and teased on by you and Grunkle Stan! You never really cared about me!"

Mabel's head whipped up.

"Never cared about you!? Dipper, we put our _lives_ at stake for you! I'll admit, you give a lot for me, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Dipper's gaze softened for a second. He circled, giving her his back. Standing a bit straighter, he smirked.

"I already have everything I wanted."

His hands lit up in blue flames. Mabel stared at him with wide eyes, mind working furiously. Bill leaned back, behind Dipper. Dipper's eyes flashed behind him, then made contact with Mabel's. It was subtle, almost undetectable, but Dipper made a small motion with his hand. Mabel didn't know what it meant at first, but she heard a small gasp from Wendy. Wendy imitated the motion. A hand closing her mouth and throwing the key away. Dipper smiled and whirled around to face Bill. Before the dream demon could even react, light shot from Dipper's hands. It enveloped Bill, making him scream. He stumbled backwards and shot out flaming balls. He was so distracted, that Mabel fell onto the floor and scrambled to her feet. Dipper leaped to the side and kept attacking. Bill flew high, his eye wide.

"I don't understand! You were under my control!"

"Guess you should've thought about that before you attacked my family!"

Dipper jumped up, growing in size. Grabbing Bill, he swung him around and let go. Taking a step back, he looked at the demon, who was groaning. Bill growled and stood straight, his cane appearing next to him. Dipper rushed forward, but was thrown back by some invisible force. His back was pinned, and he twisted and fought to try to escape. Bill loomed over him with a fireball

"Sorry, kid. But you're no match for me. I'm going to make you and everyone you care about-"

He let out a small squeak. Falling flat on his face, Dipper looked to see Mabel hold a pipe.

"Stay _away_ from my brother, you stupid triangle!"

She banged down her pipe again, making Bill moan. Ford ran up and put on some heavy duty gloves. Turning them on, he held them down to Bill's level. Cipher looked up at the gloves in confusion.

"What do you have in your bag of tricks now, IQ?"

A satisfied smile crossed Ford's face.

"Something you can never escape."

The gloves began to glow and a low hum vibrated. Bill screamed out as he was sucked into a little box on Ford's wrist. Ford smirked at the box.

"Old Friend, I swear that as long as I live, I will never lose sight of you. Even when I die, I'll have you buried with me before I let you see the light of day again."

The box jiggled, but held. Mabel looked at her brother and squeezed him into a hug. Dipper hugged back and smiled at her.

"Hey, no one's going to break up the mystery twins."

His sister giggled and linked arms with her brother. Pulling him along, her grin went back to its goofy self.

"Did that feel like playing Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons?"

"That old game? Pssh, no." Dipper chuckled nervously.

"Wait until Mom and Dad hear about this! Oooh, I can't wait to tell them."

"You're actually going to tell them I almost became a magical servant to a supreme overlord dream demon?"

Mabel opened her mouth, then closed it. Eventually rolling her eyes, she tugged him towards the entrance. The Weirdmagedon was slowly vanishing, everything turning back to normal. She wrapped her hand around Dipper's and sighed.

"I still wish we had some more time before the summer ended."

"Hey, it's not all bad. We just saved the world! And besides, there's always next year."

Mabel shrugged but kept smiling, "yeah, that's true. But I bet you next summer will be so boring. I mean, what could happen?"


End file.
